Heroin Field
The Heroin field is a red zone located South East of the city Sofia. The red circle around it indicates the KOS area. The Heroin field can be used to harvest "Unprocessed Heroin" which can be later turned into "Processed Heroin". A player can process the Unprocessed Heroin at 'Gang Hideout 3' (GH3) or in the civ vs civ heroine processor in north eastern Altis. GH3 Is located South West of Sofia and is also a KOS zone inside the red circle. After collecting the Unprocessed Heroin you must capture the Gang Hideout 3 from the flagpole using the scroll wheel and then buying the 'Heroin Processing License'. After purchasing the license you go upstairs and in one of the end rooms there is a tap-looking object you then scroll wheel on that and press 'interact', it will come up with a menu showing you how to process the Heroin, after following the menu all Unprocessed Heroin in your Y/T inventory will be turned into Processed Heroin. In addition to being a KOS zone, police can also raid Gang Hideouts every 20 minutes so it is a very dangerous place. Alternatively, you can use the civ vs civ area, but are limited to a total of 100 units to be processed at each time. After Processing all heroin you have, you may drive/fly/walk to the nearest Illegal Goods dealer which is located North West of the city Sofia. Players may camp these areas if they have seen you processing, so sometimes it's better to use a different processor if you know someone saw you. The Illegal Goods Dealer is where you will sell all illegal goods including Cocaine, Weed, Heroin, Illegal Relics and Crystal Meth. In order to sell the Processed Heroin you scroll wheel on the terminal in the centre of the Illegal Goods Dealer location and it will bring up a menu showing you how to sell it all. It will only sell the items in your backpack and the money made will go straight to your wallet not your bank. The Illegal Goods Dealer is NOT a KOS zone. After selling all the Heroin you have collected you must bank it all in the closest ATM, which is located in Paros on the main highway, unless you have purchased Life Insurance/Robbery Insurance meaning you will not have to worry about banking all your money. TIPS TO EARN MORE FROM EACH RUN * Use alcohol as you can carry more T/Y inventory. * Use the HEMMT Box with a Capacity Upgrade so you can gather more. * Have your morality lower so your gather speed and your capturing of hideout speed is increased. * Bring a weapon to defend yourself in the KOS areas. * Do larger runs with less server population. * Either prestige your Gang Questline or Borrow a GCU (gang command unit) in which you can process all illegal goods from instead of going to the hideout but you can't sell from it. Add info here